


Twisted Wonderland Drabbles

by fairyking_gloxinia



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyking_gloxinia/pseuds/fairyking_gloxinia
Summary: These are my first x readers lol
Relationships: Vil Schoenheit/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Twisted Wonderland Drabbles

Overall, Night Raven College is NOT a quiet school. In the few months you've been here, you've come to learn that. Every single week there seemed to be some kind of new interruption that you had to deal with and frankly, it was exhausting. Though you were used to the usual atmosphere, this was like nothing you'd ever seen. Every single student seemed to be running around doing all kinds, some arguing, some panicking, and you could see two heartslabyul students carrying a large rolled up banner and looking for a place to put it up. You didn't even have Grim around to ask about what was happening, Ace and Deuce had dragged him off with no explanation claiming it was a "boys only thing."

A pair of gloved hands covered your eyes from behind and you stopped dead in your tracks. "Guess who, trickster!" 

You let out a sigh and pulled them away by the wrists. "Y'know, the nickname really gives it away Rook. Try harder to hide who you are next time and I might struggle." You turned to face the blonde, and he let out a small chuckle and grabbed your hand, pressing it to his lips.

"Désolé, mon amis. I'll try harder in future. Would you care to accompany me to my dorm? Roi du Poison would like to speak with you."

"But why does Vil want to talk to me? He doesn't seem to be able to stand me." You weren't necessarily self conscious about your looks, but you really didn't like the way the Pomefiore dorm head was _so_ insistent that you were an ugly little potato. Even you didn't care about the guy, it still kind of hurt.

"Why, for the winter gala of course! He wishes to help you prepare for it!" He saw the unresponsive look on your face and frowned, tilting his head slightly. "[Y/N], do you not know about the gala? That's why everyone's been so active recently!" You shook your head. _At least that makes sense for all of the excitement around here,_ you thought.

Rook held your hand, intertwining his fingers with yours and dragging you along with him towards the Pomefiore dorm. You stumbled a little whilst matching his stride, but he didn't seem to notice or care. "The gala is an event that the college holds yearly. It's an average fête, with singing, eating and dancing. For many of the students here, it's the peak of the year. At every single one, we crown a king of the gala. Vil has held that title every year that he's been here, and he's decided to take pity on you and make you his project, seen as this is the last time he'll attend."

You struggled to get your head around all of this, with the hunter excitedly explaining what was essentially a prom, and before you knew it you were at the door to Schoenheit's bedroom. Rook gently knocked on the door. "Roi du Poison, it's me, I went and got the trickster for you." There was a pause, and the door opened, with the beautiful dorm head standing on the other side. You couldn't deny that he looked amazing effortlessly, with his hair tied back and perfectly symmetrical makeup, his eyes glaring down at you with an unreadable expression.

"Potato, there you are. Come in." He gave a small, fake smile and gestured towards his room. You walked in and turned to say bye to Rook, who simply nodded and shut the door. "I trust Rook has already told you why I wished to see you. Please, sit." You sat on the edge of his bed, your eyes following Vil as he walked towards you and stood in front of where you were sat. "You've never been to a dance at NRC, have you? I wish to make you look gorgeous, after all, we both know you wouldn't be able to do it yourself." 

_Don't slap him, [Y/N]. He's just trying to be nice._

Vil gently grabbed your chin, leaning forward and bringing his face close to yours. Any closer and you would have been able to feel his breath on your lips. You wondered what it would feel like to kiss him. "Hmm, your eyes are rather nicely shaped. Some winged eyeliner would really help to bring them out, and a muted eyeshadow colour would be best. Maybe a nice blue. Your skin's rather smooth, not much foundation will be needed." He stood back and looked you up and down. "That uniform does nothing for your figure, something form fitting would look far more elegant on you." He walked towards a wardrobe in the corner of the room and opened it, rummaging through a large selection of dresses and suits. You sat there dumbfounded and confused, and coming off the high of your faces being so close.

"Try this on." He pulled a blue floor length dress, and it shimmered with silver accents in the light. The back was open, and the fabric looked like silk. He brought the dress behind a screen and motioned for you to come with him, pushing you gently behind it. "Um, do I really have to get changed with you in the room?" He looked at you like you were insane. "Trust me, I have no intention of gazing at a potato like you without her permission." You promptly shut up and put on the dress, catching a view of yourself in the mirror as you walked out from the screen. He had good taste, it looked fantastic.

"Hmm, it does suit you. Just need to pull it down a little here..." He strolled towards you and began to adjust the fabric, making you blush with the feeling of his hands over your body. _Steady on, clean thoughts please._ He looked at you again and smiled, happy with his choice. "Okay, now time for hair and makeup. Do you like it so far?" You nodded, still confused, you doubted that would change anytime soon, but happy with what he was doing for you.

Around an hour later, you were done. You looked amazing, and were impressed with what Vil had done. You felt like you could go and seduce anyone you wanted to, impressed with how much putting effort into your appearance could do for you. Vil squeezed your shoulders and gave a small smile. "How do you feel?" You turned around in your seat and faced him. "I feel fantastic! Honestly, I knew you were good but not this good! But, Vil, why did you do all of this for me?" He simply put a finger to your lips and grinned.

"All in due time. The first dance of the gala is tonight, in about two hours. Please, relax while I get ready." You got up and sat on an armchair in the corner of the room, drinking from a cup of tea that he'd poured for you earlier, taking care not to smudge the lipstick he put on you. It wasn't long before Vil came out, in a suit that fit him like a glove. It was cinched at the waist and he was wearing heels that matched perfectly. His makeup matched yours but was a little more masculine in its style, and he had a pair of silver pumps in his hands.

He kneeled in front of you and gently lifted your leg up. "I figured these would be easier to walk in for you than heels." He pushed the bottom of your dress' skirt aside, and placed one of the pumps on your foot, doing the same for the other. "Oh, and this is the final touch." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gorgeous necklace with a moon-shaped charm on it, leaning forward and putting it around your neck. You could feel his hair touch your face as he did it.

"You asked me earlier why I did all of this for you." He pulled away and held out his hand, which you took. "The truth is, I wished to take you to the dance tonight. I don't mind if you say yes or not, it's enough satisfaction seeing you like this." He kissed your hand, similarly to how Rook did, but strangely the action made your heart skip a beat this time. "Vil I- Of course I'll go with you!" You jumped up and threw your arms around him, and you felt him gently return the favour.

"Careful not to mess up the makeup, [Y/N]." He smiled sweetly and let go, grabbing your had and interlocking his fingers with yours. "May I have this dance?"

The two of you waltzed in his room, taking in each other's company, before leaving to go and spend the night together surrounded by lights and the warm company of your friends.


End file.
